Inside of Me
by AgusGold
Summary: Vidas que se cruzan.¿Qué sucede cuando encontras, a quizás, la persona correcta pero en el momento incorrecto? ¿Es la correcta? ¿Qué riesgos estas dispuesto a correr? ¿A donde comienza el querer y a dónde el interés?
1. Sinopsis

**SINOPSIS**

Rachel Berry sólo tenía una meta en la vida, ser una gran estrella de Broadway… era un sueño ambicioso para cualquier persona, pero ella tenía una perseverancia de acero que aseguraba que nada ni nadie la quebraría para alcanzar sus deseos, nada, incluyendo el amor. Así con diecinueve años recién cumplidos partió de Lima hacia la gran Ciudad de New York; pero desgraciadamente una vez que hubo llegado allí se percató de la realidad, podía ser la mejor de Lima pero no tal vez de New York. En esa enorme ciudad había miles de chicas con el mismo talento de Rachel, tal vez unas terminaban ganando por ser rubias o tener ojos claros o de rasgos finos… todo lo que Rachel bien sabía que no tenía.  
>Harta de saber que no obtendría lo que tanto añoraba y de ya no poder mantenerse en aquella costosa ciudad, Rachel no quiso decirle a nadie acerca de cómo vivía en New York, menos a sus padres. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que se decepcionaran de ella, jamás lo hizo y jamás lo haría, eso se prometió así misma.<p>

Finn Hudson, tuvo una etapa en la que sus sueños de quarterback de futbol americano se rompieron en miles de pedazos; su novia Quinn Fabray en aquel entonces le prometió que le ayudaría a buscar una nueva meta basándose en sus pasiones, y una de ellas era no sólo el futbol americano sino también la música. Casi luego de terminar la preparatoria se casó con su novia y así diez años después de terminar el secundario y con nueve años de matrimonio sobre los hombros, se convirtió en un ejecutivo de veintisiete años en busca de una gran promesa para su compañía discográfica.


	2. Capitulo 1 Día de Rachel

Pestañó varias veces para asegurarse de estar despierta. Si, esa era su triste realidad desde hacía seis meses. Se arregló un poco antes de salir del cuarto de baño de la estación de metro. Allí había estado viviendo el último mes luego de que la corrieran de la pensión por no haber podido pagarla.

Lloraba hasta dormirse cada noche, se preguntaba día a día si realmente se lo merecía. ¿Merecía vivir de aquella forma tan deplorable?

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras y entro en una cafetería. Aun tenía en su bolsillo hecho un bollo los cuatro dólares que le habían sobrado de su recaudación del día anterior. Llamó al mesero y le pidió un café; y en esa taza se iban sus únicos cuatro dólares.

Rachel giró una vez mas la página del periódico y suspiro resignada al no hallar ningún empleo. Golpeteó el lápiz negro contra la mesa e hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento señorita -Se acercó un joven mesero hasta ella- Es que ya comienza la hora del almuerzo y si no va a pedir algo de comer temo pedirle que se retire

-Oh lo siento mucho –se disculpó apenada- no volverá a ocurrir lo prometo

El muchacho hizo una mueca de comprensión recordando que tuvo que repetirle lo mismo desde hacia más o menos tres semanas en diferentes días.

Rachel salió a enfrentarse una vez más con la gran ciudad. Todo lo que llevaba encima era una mochila y su guitarra; vivía desde hacia aproximadamente seis meses en New York y la vida le enseñaba que no siempre todo es color de rosa. Había empeñado todas sus cosas para sobrevivir y sólo le quedaba un pedazo de su vida y un talento que ya no la gratificaba tanto.

Durante dieciocho años se comportó hasta casi como una niña berrinchuda y durante la secundaria obtuvo los solos del Club Glee ganando dos nacionales, cuatro regionales y cinco seccionales "nada de eso bastó" pensó Rachel. Hasta hacía un año atrás creía tener el curriculum perfecto para triunfar. Jamás se caracterizó por tener muchas amistades, siempre se decía a si misma que los artistas eran personas solitarias, pero sólo era una excusa para justificar su egoísmo y hasta interés personal en la gente.

Caminó mirando a su alrededor, mujeres muy bien vestidas, con la cabeza alta en orgullo; alguna vez ella había sido así pero ya no más, no desde que se había autocalificado como una fracasada pero jamás volvería a Lima, no iba a permitir que la gente la catalogara como tal aunque ella sabía bien que lo era.

Bajó hacia el subterráneo y observó como los hombres de traje miraban su reloj, acelerados y se llevaban el mundo por delante. Las mujeres no eran muy diferentes, Rachel hizo una mueca imaginando si tal vez ella hubiera sido así. Se sentó en el suelo contra la pared y sacó su guitarra, coloco el bolso abierto de esta a la vista.

-"I having a day from hell..."

Comenzó junto con un par de acordes…


End file.
